


two lively little loners

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Hotel, Traveling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Mereka terlepas dari konsep waktu; mereka mencari tahu.





	1. zero

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Mungkin, jika berbicara soal asa, hal terbaik untuk dibahas adalah tentang bagaimana meninggikannya kembali, membuat dada kembali penuh akan ia, apalagi jika kita punya lebih banyak waktu daripada yang lain.

Atau, mungkin tentang semangat. Bahaslah hal yang sama.

Sayang sekali, pembahasan bukanlah hal satu arah; monolog. Lawan bicara Erzsi, ia yakini dengan pasti, sedang tidak bisa membantunya. Dari tempat duduknya di sudut agak ke depan, Gilbert yang berada di arah jam delapan darinya, hanya bertiga di meja bundar miliknya, kelihatan lebih benci suasana daripada Erzsi sendiri.

Estetika dari sebuah pertemuan multilateral terletak pada di mana tempatnya berada, serta apapun yang disuguhkan sebagai penghiasnya, namun selebihnya, mengundang sakit kepala. Mulai dari interupsi, ketidaksetujuan,  _walk out_ , perdebatan, semuanya membuat seolah pertemuan ini sia-sia.

Dari mana bisa dapat asa dan semangat, kalau begitu?

* * *

Erzsi melihat Gilbert memberikan uang tip pada seorang  _bell boy_  di persimpangan selasar menuju ke lift. Kemudian, ketika ia mengejar lelaki itu, pintu lift telah tertutup. Ia hampir saja mendesah kesal sebelum sadar bahwa sebenarnya motifnya tak begitu penting, tak ada yang perlu disesali.

Erzsi kembali ke aula utama, hampir-hampir tak ada yang tersisa di dalamnya. Ia hanya mengambil  _earpiece_  yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan asistennya atau orang-orang penting di negaranya, yang ia tinggalkan di dalam  _case_  untuk komputer tabletnya. Setelah memasangnya kembali di telinga kirinya, ia pergi ke ruang makan.

Perempuan itu mengambil menu seadanya, sosis dengan roti Italia dan beberapa potong  _onion ring_ , lalu menaruk sesendok salad di ruang kosong kecil piringnya. Ia bergabung dengan Elena, Sophie, dan Isabeau yang beruntung sekali mendapat tempat tepat di samping dinding kaca besar. Beruntung, obrolan pengisi makan siang mereka berkisar di seputar mode, agenda-agenda baru di rumah Sophie yang melibatkan beberapa orang desainer muda yang baru naik daun dari berbagai penjuru dunia, kemudian Isabeau yang mencoba memasak resep-resep baru, dan kisah Elena yang berhasil memanjat tebing sebuah bukit di tempat yang—entah mengapa—ia rahasiakan di Eropa Timur. Semua itu membuat Erzsi sedikit lebih bergairah. Akhirnya ada hal lain selain politik dan ekonomi!

Saat ia mengambil  _smoothie_  untuk hidangan penutupnya, di situlah ia melihat lagi sosok Gilbert, sedang menyeka sudut bibirnya, beranjak dari meja yang sama dengan Matthias, Yao, Berwald, dan Jett. Seolah dipanggil, mata mereka bertemu. Gilbert mengangkat alisnya, dan Erzsi dengan gerakan autopilot melangkah ke sana.

Mereka melakukan salam yang biasa, sebuah  _hai_  dengan tinju pada bahu.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Erzsi menyeruput minumannya. Rasa arbei dan susu membasuh bau bawang dari lidahnya dengan cepat. "Aku melihatmu."

"Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaanmu, mengamatiku diam-diam." Gilbert sepertinya sedang menahan tawa. "Budapest baik-baik saja?"

"Mengalir seperti  _legato_. Aku masih mencintainya seperti biasa."

"Dan kehidupanku di Berlin seperti  _staccato_." Gilbert mengantongi saputangan kelabunya. "Ah, entahlah. Sedikit berharap Ludwig tak menyeretku ke sini."

"Tapi tempat-tempat seperti inilah yang membuatmu  _tetap ada_." Tak sempat Erzsi selesai bicara, Lovino, Louis, dan Leon berlalu. Kemudian secara spesifik ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah Lovino. Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, saat Gilbert mengikuti pandangannya, ia tahu lelaki itu mengerti.

"Aku masih merasa kagum kau sekarang semakin mampu melihat hal-hal baik di antara segalanya."

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu pujian."

Gilbert mengangkat bahunya.

"Kamarmu di lantai berapa?"

"Sembilan belas." Gilbert lantas menelengkan kepala. "1904."

Mata Erzsi seperti bercahaya tiga kali lipat lebih terang. "Demi Tuhan! Aku di 1903!"

Gilbert tergelak sesaat. "Ha, tipikal orang modern, tidak kenal tetangga sekitar!"

"Hampir tiga hari dan aku baru tahu. Seharusnya aku iseng membuka pintu penghubung sejak hari pertama."

"Aku hanya tidur di hari pertama. Meninggalkan kamar pada pukul empat pagi di hari kedua, baru kembali pukul sebelas malam. Aku punya banyak agenda di luar."

"Tidak sekamar dengan adikmu?"

"Oh, tidak, dia menginap di kedutaan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan di sana."

Kemudian dunia mereka sunyi sesaat. Sudah semakin menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk ruang makan.

Erzsi menelengkan kepala, kedua bibirnya untuk sesaat begitu rapat. Ia melangkah, dengan sengaja membenturkan bahunya dengan bahu Gilbert, dan di detik itu ia berbisik, "Mungkin dini hari, pintu penghubung."

Saat ia sudah menjauh, ia menoleh lagi, Gilbert memandang ke arahnya, lelaki itu mengangguk.

#


	2. table for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**table for two** _

_she's the motion in the mirror_  
_the one who knocks_  
_the in-between door_  
_at 2 a.m._  
_she's with her words_  
_across me_  
_at the table in the corner_  
_and we'll fight the nights_  
_together._

_#_

Gilbert mulai memahami pola tidurnya belakangan ini: ia tidur dua jam, bangun untuk beberapa saat, tak tentu, tidur lagi selama dua jam, dan siklus itu berulang.

Acara selesai lebih cepat, pukul delapan malam. Ia sempat pergi minum kopi bersama adiknya dan tim Skandinavia ditambah Francis, pulang lebih cepat dari mereka pada pukul sepuluh, baru bisa tertidur pukul setengah dua belas. Sudah setengah jam ia terbangun, dan ia baru ingat perkataan Erzsi di ruang makan tadi siang.

Mereka berdua punya pola khusus yang seteratur pola tidurnya sejak di masa lalu. Sekian tahun sekali, mereka (yang ia yakin juga terjadi pada yang lain, tetapi sejak tinggal bersama Erzsi pada masa Pakta Warsawa, ia hanya membaginya dengan perempuan itu) punya waktu-waktu tertentu saat mereka sadar bahwa dunia modern sedang berusaha mengisap mereka.

Atau, tebak mereka, mereka hanya sudah terlalu lama hidup dan mereka sampai pada titik saat hidup sudah terlalu mengombang-ambingkan mereka, dan mereka tidak lagi bisa mempertahankan idealisme mereka berabad-abad silam.

Nilai-nilai yang berubah pada masyarakat mereka juga teresap di diri dan mental mereka, membuat mereka seperti sebuah perahu yang terisi air, tetapi layar yang terkembang begitu berat dan angin menerpa begitu kencang. Mereka hampir tenggelam tetapi angin pada layar memaksa mereka terus melaju.

Mereka sudah terlalu banyak membuat keputusan, dan menyaksikan keputusan itu ditolak di hadapan pemimpin mereka sendiri, atau mereka melihat kegagalan dari keputusan itu dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk disalahkan. Tapi tak jarang pula ketika mereka tak membuat keputusan, dan yang ada tetaplah beban kesalahan. Mereka terus dipaksa untuk sungguh-sungguh tetapi tak ada satu pun manusia yang menyodorkan bahu untuk mereka beristirahat di atasnya barang sebentar. Tak ada yang benar-benar memahami kecuali dari sesama mereka sendiri.

Dan Erzsi adalah perapian di pondok ringkih bekunya, sejak berdekade-dekade lalu, saat ia berpikir hidupnya tak perlu lagi dipertahankan, saat adiknya sudah maju ke hadapan dunia dan ia hanyalah remah-remah masa lalu yang terus berceceran seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya secara refleks duduk.

"Tidak kukunci," ia berteriak.

Erzsi masuk saat Gilbert sudah mulai membereskan meja di seberang tempat tidurnya, tepat di samping jendela kaca yang selebar dinding. Banyak barang yang berserakan, jam tangan, buku-buku, laptop, tablet, gumpalan jaket, kunci kartu, kartu identitas, hingga plastik dari butik yang ia datangi kemarin siang.

Perempuan itu hanya memakai tank-top di balik jaket hijau tua yang tidak ia kancing. jins robek-robeknya memperlihatkan celana yoga di baliknya, yang berwarna cokelat kusam dan Gilbert tak begitu memikirkannya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat longgar dan berada di depan bahu kirinya.

"Teh Srilanka? Aku mendapat oleh-oleh yang bagus."

"Boleh. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan varian-varian dari teh."

Saat Gilbert mempersiapkan teh, ia melirik dari ekor matanya, menyaksikan Erzsi yang menopang kepalanya dan membuat pola-pola abstrak dengan telunjuknya di atas meja. Saat menyajikannya, Erzsi berterima kasih dengan suara rendah dan langsung meminumnya.

"Ingat 1999?"

"Ah, tentu saja," respons Erzsi, sambil mencecap-cecap rasa teh yang tersisa di lidahnya. Tampaknya ia menyukainya, "peringatan sepuluh tahun runtuhnya Tembok. Selebrasi privat di kedai dengan sup kacang yang hangat."

"Dan kau memakai jaket yang mirip," tunjuk Gilbert. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku masih ingat."

Erzsi tersenyum. "Aku minta buatkan replikanya. Enak sekali dipakai untuk kesempatan-kesempatan seperti ini."

"Selebihnya agar kau tidak perlu banyak membawa baju saat bepergian. Hanya perlu tank-top yang tipis agar tidak makan tempat di kopermu, lalu jaket itu. Selesai."

Cara mudah Gilbert menghafal dan memahami kebiasaannya masih membuat Erzsi terkesan sampai-sampai ia tertawa.

Gilbert meletakkan cangkirnya. "Baik. Jadi ..."

"Jadi ..." Erzsi lantasi mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tempo hari, aku bertemu anak-anak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melihatku, tapi dia menghampiriku. Orangtuanya, orangtua angkat, aku tahu belakangan, meminta maaf padaku karena katanya anak itu begitu memaksa untuk bertemu denganku. Dia bilang,  _Halo, Kakak yang selalu berpikir dunianya berputar lebih lambat daripada yang lain, aku ingat Kakek buyutku pernah bercerita, bahwa kau seringkali berjalan di sekeliling kota, membeli roti dari toko terkecil, menyapa orang-orang, bermain petak umpet bersama banyak anak kecil, mencoba makanan dari dapur para ibu yang baru belajar, dulu, dulu sekali, dan orang-orang sebelum dia juga bercerita seperti itu. Sekarang, di mana kau?_ " Erzsi menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Ibunya minta maaf karena anaknya terlalu lancang karena banyak bicara, tapi aku tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan baik."

Gilbert mengerjap saat Erzsi menarik napas seolah sedang terkejut.

"Sekarang, kita berada di mana, Gil?"

Gilbert menelengkan kepala.

"Aku bekerja siang dan malam untuk negeriku. Kita semua berada dalam arus. Semakin cepat dan mudah dunia berjalan, apa yang kita lakukan semakin banyak. Tidak ada lagi aroma roti di jalan, tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah yang berasap dengan makan malam yang penuh dengan keluarga, dan aku tidak tahu kapan semua itu hilang. Tahu-tahu," ucapnya sambil mengembangkan kedua tangannya di udara seperti menggambarkan sebuah efek ledakan, " _boom_ , aku merasa seperti orang lain yang tidak pernah berada di masa apapun."

Gilbert maju. "Dan kita, sepertinya, selalu memiliki masalah yang sama." Ia menjalin keseluruhan jari-jarinya. "Sekian puluh tahun menghilang dari kehidupan di garis depan, aku merasa hidupku terlalu  _mudah_ , sampai-sampai aku sering lupa, aku berada di mana dan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku seringkali terjebak rutinitas yang begitu-begitu saja, hingga aku perlahan lupa sebagian masa laluku."

Erzsi menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata. "Kita seringkali merasa tidak punya masa lalu, huh?"

"Dan kehilangan masa lalu berarti kehilangan siapa kita."

Mereka berdua menarik napas pendek seperti sebuah gelombang kejut.

Erzsi perlahan menarik tangan Gilbert ke dalam genggamannya. "Selalu ada hal yang sama—aku hanya bisa membagi ini denganmu."

Gilbert memaksakan sebuah seringai lelah. "Karena aku adalah orang paling problematik yang kaumiliki di sekitarmu, jadi akulah yang paling tepat untuk berbagi bersamamu."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu kata-kata yang membanggakan atau menyedihkan," tukas Erzsi sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Nah, kurasa kita belum punya jawaban."

"Hei, kadang-kadang bukan jawaban yang kita perlu dalam waktu singkat. Bertahan dalam keadaan begini pun termasuk cara kita memperjuangkan diri kita." Gilbert lantas mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi berbicara seperti ini, huh."

"Jadi apakah kita harus terus mencari?"

"Bagaimana dengan  _terus berjalan_  agar suatu waktu kita bisa menemukan titik perubahan ... agar kita bisa kembali menjadi diri sendiri."

Erzsi menahan napasnya sebentar. "Mau berjuang bersamaku?"

"Ketuklah pintu itu setiap malam, dan pintu-pintu lainnya. Kita sudah punya hal serupa saat masa Pakta Warsawa."

#


	3. dose of rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**dose of rock** _

_and we run_   
_tossing backpacks to the backseat_   
_leaving for the sea_   
_but run into the dry land first_   
_we ask about the past_   
_from the mountain and its shrapnels_   
_scattered around the track_

_#_

"Kudengar pantai yang ini lebih bagus." Erzsi menekan satu simbol pantai pada layarnya, dan sebuah pratinjau berupa foto laut dan hotel-hotel di sekitarnya muncul.

"Kita harus menyusuri tiga puluh kilometer ke selatan." Gilbert menggeleng. "Yang terdekat saja. Sepi tidak apa-apa."

Setelah mempertimbangkannya beberapa saat, Erzsi mengangguk. "Apapun, asalkan pantai. Pemilik negara tanpa garis pantai ini butuh laut. Sangat butuh laut."

"Baiklah." Gilbert pun melempar ranselnya. "Matikan koneksi ponselmu. Kita tidak butuh pesan-pesan dari mereka yang saling terpisah dan butuh jalan pulang saat  _city tour_ ," katanya hampir tidak mampu menahan gelak. Kemudian, ia membuka laci di depan Erzsi, lantas melemparkan peta yang terlipat ke pangkuan Erzsi.

"Yep." Erzsi menyetel sudut kursinya agar punggungnya nyaman bersandar. " _There we go_."

Dengan mobil rental itu, mereka melepaskan diri dari jadwal bersama.

Alfred, tadi malam saat mereka bertanya, langsung berbicara tanpa henti saat mereka bertanya tentang Black Rock. Separuh dari omongan itu tak mereka butuhkan, dan Erzsi bilang ia menyesal karena ia membuang lima belas menit dalam hidupnya hanya untuk mendengar omong kosong Alfred tentang perjalanan pribadinya di padang pasir itu.

Gilbert membuat Erzsi setuju mereka akan mengambil jalan memutar agar melewati Black Rock sebelum menuju pantai terdekat dari Las Vegas. Tidak peduli pukul berapa mereka tiba, karena tujuan tidak lebih penting daripada bagaimana cara menghabiskan perjalanannya.

Begitu mereka mencapai bebatuan, pasir, tanah keras, aspal yang sunyi seolah hanya milik mereka dan pasir-pasir yang berkelana dengan angin, Erzsi melihat masa lalu. Sejarah berumah di antara batu-batu. Dongeng-dongeng membentuk gunung, dongeng sejati dari masa lalu Bumi yang tua. Rupa-rupa kenangan terakhir supernova bisa saja bersembunyi di batu yang ada di sana. Masa lalu tidak lalu sebuah serangkaian kisah oral pengantar tidur. Masa lalu bisa saja berjubah batu dan bertudung pasir. Erzsi melihat hidupnya begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang mengelilingi mereka berdua di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Malam pertama aku tiba di Amerika Serikat," Gilbert memulai sebuah pembicaraan setelah sekian lama, "aku pergi ke bar. Bertemu seorang kakek tua. Pensiunan Perang Vietnam. Tahu apa yang ia igaukan di tengah mabuknya?"

"Masa lalu?"

"Sebaliknya." Gilbert melepaskan tangannya dari setir untuk meregangkannya. "Ia meramalkan hidupnya yang ia pikir singkat, lima tahun dari sekarang. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di pinggir pantai, menyusun puzel, meminum  _scotch_ , meninggalkan buku-buku dongeng untuk cucu dan cicitnya."

Erzsi masih menunggu poin utama dari kisah Gilbert.

"Aku masih takjub, di usia setua itu, ia masih punya harapan dan ia memupuknya ... antusias."

"Kau tidak?"

Gilbert menjawab dengan tawa sinis.

"Gil, kita punya lebih banyak waktu dari mereka."

"Aku tahu." Namun kata-kata hambar, seakan Gilbert tak mau diingatkan lagi.

Jika dibuat sebuah daftar tentang seseorang yang paling khawatir soal waktu, Gilbert-lah orangnya. Erzsi membiarkan lelaki itu merenung sebentar. "Kau bertemu kakek itu, pasti ada maksudnya."

"Setelah sekian ratus tahun, kau masih percaya kebetulan dan takdir?"

Erzsi menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku memilihnya. Dan, apa pilihanmu?"

Gilbert menggeleng-geleng, tampak di mata Erzsi sebagai bagian dari keputusasaan. "Baiklah, mungkin,  _percaya padamu_."

Erzsi merasakan atmosfer yang berubah. Pasir menari dalam tornado kecil yang melewati mereka. Dua-tiga mobil datang dari arah berlawanan, satu truk ekspedisi menderu. Di sekeliling mereka, sejarah masih bertumbuh meski udara kering.

#


	4. ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**ring** _

_you know the sound of water;_   
_yet you come_   
_holding on behind the glassed door._   
_you talk lullaby_   
_and sing words._   
_they are the urban verses_   
_we're trapped in_   
_everyday._

_#_

Erzsi tahu mimpi buruk seringkali menyapu Gilbert seperti gelombang tanpa ampun. Seolah tidur Gilbert kering dan membara karena dosa, dan harus ada pahlawan yang membasuhnya. Sayangnya, mimpi tak tahu siapa yang antagonis, siapa yang protagonis.

Perempuan itu mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci. Ia menyandarkan bahunya pada tembok, tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

Tiga kunci kartu kamar Gilbert, satunya sudah di tangan Erzsi. Pintu penghubung tidak dikunci sama sekali. Mudah bagi Erzsi menganggap kamar ini juga kamarnya.

"Aku memesan kopi. Menunggunya. Menghabiskannya. Dan kau masih berada di tempat yang sama sejak aku meninggalkanmu."

"Hotel ini terlalu disiplin. Mereka melakukan semuanya dengan cepat," kilah Gilbert dari balik dinding kaca yang membatasi wastafel dan ruang kecil untuk mandi. Hanya mengurangi debit air dari pancuran sedikit, tak mematikannya sungguh-sungguh.

Erzsi menggeleng. "Besok jadwal pukul tujuh. Jangan berlama-lama."

"Erzsi, ini masih pukul satu."

"Masalahnya adalah, kau berteman terlalu akrab dengan kasur setiap pagi."

Mendapat pandangan tidak mengenakkan dari Erzsi, Gilbert akhirnya mengaku kalah. Ia mematikan air, mengambil handuk dari rak tinggi di sebelah kepalanya, lalu keluar dari bilik mandi. Erzsi menuntunnya keluar sambil bergumam,  _aku tahu mimpi-mimpi burukmu itu_.

Gilbert diam saja.

"Kau bukannya tidak ingin tidur. Kau takut."

Gilbert menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, sementara itu Erzsi duduk saja di tepiannya, menyalakan lampu temaram setelah meredupkan cahaya utama di kamar.

"Mungkin kau membencinya." Erzsi bermain-main dengan tali saklar lampu. "Berpikir aku menganggapmu anak kecil. Didongengi, dibujuk untuk tidur."

"Jika bukan kau, aku memang sudah mengusir orang ini," gumam Gilbert pada bantal.

"Kau butuh lebih banyak kebaikan untuk dirimu sendiri, Gilbert."

Gilbert menyesap aroma dan hangatnya tubuh Erzsi sebagai pengganti kopi tengah malamnya. Melesap mudah pada kerongkongannya, merasuk pada pikirannya, menyelimuti kulitnya, menyapu rasa kering pada bagian dalam kelopak matanya.

"Sebenci apapun kau pada masa sekarang, betapa inginnya kau kembali pada masa-masa tenang pada Renaisans ... cahaya kota adalah lentera, Gilbert." Erzsi menaikkan kedua kakinya ke tempat tidur, menekuknya lantas memeluknya. "Jalan-jalan adalah pembuluh. Arus nyawa kota mengalir di dalamnya. Napas kota adalah asap-asap kendaraan, meski itu membunuhnya. Detaknya adalah kepadatan jam-jam sibuk. Jika kemacetan terjadi, maka saat itulah ia sedang berpikir dan mencerna. Suara hatinya adalah orang-orang yang bergerak menghidupi hari.

Dunia kita memang berubah, Gil. Kita sendiri juga. Kau tidak perlu takut. Jika kehidupan sekarang menghantuimu, mungkin bukan dia yang harus kau takuti. Tapi masa lalu. Dialah hantunya. Dia yang tak ingin kau pergi, sementara itu masa sekarang selalu punya hadiah di balik punggungnya. Kita bisa menghadapinya bersama."

Erzsi menunggu beberapa saat, kemudian ia memainkan tangan di depan wajah Gilbert. Tak ada reaksi.

Erzsi memutuskan untuk tak ke kamarnya malam itu.

#


	5. stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**stop** _

_it's a quite vast_   
_and quiet aisle;_   
_thus we pause_   
_and stare_   
_to the sky_   
_stored inside our eyes_   
_it's silent,_   
_and we reach onto the same knob_

_#_

Bahu Erzsi terasa berat.  _Apa yang kaulakukan sejauh ini?_  Rasanya dunia berputar terlalu cepat di negara-negara yang berhasil melompat lebih tinggi, dan itu tidak adil karena dirinyalah yang dianggap lamban. Sesekali orang-orang berbuat kesalahan, tetapi tidak pada waktu yang kurang beruntung. Ia hanya tersandung satu kali, berbuat kurang licin dalam diplomasi sehingga sebuah peluang investasi besar luput dari genggaman, dan ialah yang  _sial_  kali ini.

"Hey."

Pintu lift di belakang sana baru saja tertutup, tetapi Gilbert sudah berada di belakangnya. Si tua itu masih bisa cepat, rupanya. Gilbert mencapai bahunya, tetapi dengan segera menarik tangannya.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh ... aku tidak tahu."

Gilbert tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya berdiri termangu di situ, dua langkah darinya, tetapi selasar itu masih terasa begitu luas dan hening untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian, lebih dekat lagi. Erzsi melihat kekhawatiran di mata Gilbert. Mata merah marun yang tua itu seharusnya bersahaja, tenang di kala senja seperti sebuah pemandangan masa lalu di Sanssouci yang Erzsi ingat dengan sangat jelas, tetapi, mata itu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Menyala sama seperti tekad seorang ksatria. Seolah dia masih punya seluruh kerajaannya di situ, seolah ia punya harga diri setinggi angkasa. Seolah hanya dengan mengangkat bedilnya, semua adipati berlutut menyerahkan diri dan harta mereka.

Mata itu seluas langit. Dengan kisah-kisah hiperbolanya, dengan kebanggaan Gilbert yang masih tersisip di setiap cerita yang tak diminta.

Erzsi melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan di paru-parunya. Jika mata Gilbert masihlah  _langitnya_ , maka pasti masih ada tempat baginya untuk berlari, berlari dari semua ini.

"Ada waktu?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu, tetapi mulutnya berkata, "Ya. Untukmu, kenapa tidak?"

#


	6. lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**lust** _

_i inhale dust_   
_and you breathe hot wind_   
_rocks under our feet_   
_and we lost_   
_caught up in the vastness_   
_(but not empty)_   
_then we demand the desert_   
_to remain forever inside us_

_#_

Jika saat itu mereka hanya melewati Black Rock dan sedikit memahaminya, maka sekarang adalah hal sebaliknya. Gilbert kembali dari rental mobil ke hotel dengan sebuah jip, kontras dengan kemewahan sisi tengah Los Angeles yang penuh gaya metropolis, dan Erzsi menaikinya dengan melompat. Bukan gaya seorang putri, kutipnya, tapi bagi Gilbert, seorang putri lebih dari selembar gaun dan sepuluh meter renda. Bisa jadi pula tombak dan kuda hitam. Atau lompatan, bukan sekadar keanggunan.

Black Rock, pada perjalanan kedua, menjadi lebih berkesan karena tidak ada yang lain lagi dalam agenda mereka. Erzsi mengingat bagaimana perjalanan pertama beberapa hari yang lalu, dan betapa berbedanya karena ia tak memikirkan laut kali ini.

Gilbert mencari tempat parkir yang berada jauh sekali dari jalan raya. Di dekat mereka ada bukit kecil dari batu dan pasir, menjulang mungkin hampir dua kali tinggi mereka. Erzsi hampir saja melompat keluar dari mobil dengan bertelanjang kaki, tetapi Gilbert melarangnya,

"Aneh saat difoto, tahu. Dan kakimu akan terbakar."

Gilbert dan kegilaannya terhadap foto di media sosial. Seolah dia lupa bahwa Erzsi pernah lebih dari sekadar menginjak bara api dan duri di masa lalunya. Apalah artinya tanah berpasir berbatu? Namun akhirnya ia tetap memakai sepatunya, dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa nanti, di suatu titik, agak jauh dari Gilbert, ia akan menanggalkan  _sneakers_  biru gelapnya dan melompat sesuka hati.

Masa lalu Erzsi berbeda. Meskipun dalam ingatannya ada sekilas tentang padang luas tanpa batas, bebatuan dan hawa yang memanggang, padang rumput yang dilalui Hun dahulu tak seperti ini. Yang ini lebih kering, lebih tidak bersahaja. Bebatuannya menceritakan sejarah yang berbeda. Lipatan lapisan di bawah kakinya, akrab pada sepi dan dongeng geologis daripada peperangan dengan derap kaki kuda. Ia asing pada manusia, punya lebih sedikit aroma kegaduhan.

Erzsi menoleh, mendapati Gilbert yang sedang merentangkan tangannya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tak peduli pada pasir dan debu yang bisa membuatnya asma.

Gilbert pun tak akrab dengan padang pasir. Masa lalunya penuh dengan hijau hutan, bebukitan Eropa, tanah berumput, kuda-kuda gagah, harum bunga.

Perempuan itu melihat kedamaian. Rupa-rupa keindahan asing yang mewujud menjadi seorang sosok tua yang menolak lupa pada kebesarannya, sosok penuh sejarah yang tahu caranya menjadi bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri. Gilbert. Gilbert-lah orangnya, si raja masa lalu yang mencoba mencari sejarah baru dengan memasukkan padang pasir ke dalam diri dan pikirannya.

Erzsi mengabadikannya. Ia begitu ingin menjadikan foto ini tampilan utama layar depan ponselnya, karena di sinilah ia melihat sosok lain Gilbert yang begitu menginginkan dunia untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan cara yang murah hati, tanpa mengganggu orang lain, tanpa memerangi lagi. Karena Erzsi melihat dirinya sendiri di sini, yang ingin menjauh dari segala kerumitan, ingin menaklukkan, tetapi tanpa darah dan perselisihan.

"Gil!" panggilnya, berteriak.

Begitu Gilbert menoleh, ia mendapati Erzsi menabraknya, kemudian tangan itu melingkar pada lehernya, bibirnya menciumnya dengan sebuah kerinduan yang tak bisa Gilbert lupakan. Tentang hari-hari di pinggir padang rumput, kesempatan curian di antara urusan-urusan, hari tanpa nama jauh di belakang sana.

Panas memanggang tengkuknya, tetapi Gilbert melupakannya. Fatamorgana terlihat di belakang Erzsi, penglihatannya berbayang-bayang, tetapi sesaat kemudian, hijaunya mata Erzsi seperti mengundangnya kembali ke rumah.

Perempuan ini, terbakar. Bahkan helai-helai rambutnya hangat.

Tapi, di sinilah seninya.

#


	7. alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**alone** _

_toes meet toes_   
_on the back of this truck_   
_the road is a mile away_   
_and our other track_   
_is the milky way_   
_on this desert_   
_this vehicle demands no friend_   
_for we are content_   
_with the blanket_   
_is the only fortress_

_#_

Jip itu memiliki bak terbuka di belakang, dan beruntungnya Erzsi membawa bekal selimut untuk malam ini. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengusulkan pulang setelah matahari terbenam, dan Erzsi tak keberatan sama sekali.

Jari Gilbert menyusuri bintang-bintang yang melebur dalam satu jalur kabut putih yang samar di langit, melupakan tahun-tahun cahaya di antara mereka dan membuat mereka seperti pasang-pasangan yang sedang menatap balik padanya dan Erzsi.

Erzsi mengingat tahun-tahun lampau, saat bintang-bintanglah kawan terdekat. Saat rumput membasahi kakinya, saat tanah menjadi bantalannya. Saat dunia adalah malam-malam gelap, saat ruh-ruh alam bernyanyi di antara ranting-ranting. Saat kegelapan adalah keseharian, saat lilin-lilin menanti di rumah. Saat itu Gilbert dan ia adalah lawan bermain panah, dan mungkin Gilbert masih ingat jenis burung favorit Erzsi, yang ia tangkap dengan tangan kosong, ia cabut sehelai bulu ekornya, kemudian ia lepaskan lagi. Bulu itu menjadi ekor panahnya, kelak akan menceritakan dongeng-dongeng buruan dan siapa saja korbannya di hutan.

"Erzsi."

"Hmmm."

"Katakan pada Ludwig, aku tidak akan datang ke aula besok."

Erzsi terdiam sejenak. "Di mana kau akan bersembunyi?"

"Di bawah selimutmu, tentu saja," jawab Gilbert ringan, "saat ini tak ada yang tahu bahwa kita sering membajak kamar satu sama lain, 'kan?"

Perempuan itu merasakan jari-jari kaki Gilbert yang dingin mengenai tungkainya. Lelaki itu bergelung di sisinya. "Kenapa?"

Gilbert membeo, "Kenapa?" lantas tertawa kecil, "kau bertanya  _kenapa_. Andainya saja kau bukan orang penting yang ditunggu besok, kita tidak akan pulang dari sini."

Erzsi memahaminya semudah mengetahui bahwa konstelasi adalah wujud lain dari imajinasi. "Lari.  _Lari_. Kita selalu ingin lari dari kehidupan."

"Karena kita tidak pernah puas pada kehidupan." Gilbert menaruh lengannya di bawah kepala sebagai bantal. "Karena kita ingin kehidupan  _seperti seharusnya_ , bukan  _seperti apa adanya_." Ia bermain dengan ujung-ujung rambut Erzsi yang kusut di antara mereka berdua. "Dulu, saat kerajaanku, ralat,  _kerajaan orang-orangku_  mulai berjaya, aku pergi menyelinap untuk minum. Lebih dulu lagi, saat merayakan tanah taklukan, aku—"

"—kita," koreksi Erzsi, "kita pergi melarikan diri untuk memanah babi hutan, memanggangnya, memberikannya pada serigala-serigala lapar yang bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon."

"Seharusnya kita memberinya daging mentah saja waktu itu." Gilbert menggaruk pipinya. "Serigala ... mana paham tentang masakan mentah atau dipanggang?"

"Setidaknya kita bersenang-senang dengan apinya."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Dia diam cukup lama, membiarkan Erzsi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya. Kemudian, suaranya muncul dengan serak, "Erzsi."

"Ya, Gil?"

"Kita selalu lari."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Apakah itu artinya kita tidak mempunyai rumah?"

Erzsi menoleh, mengabaikan konstelasi-konstelasi yang baru saja ia buat dengan secuil imajinasi. Mata Gilbert terlihat mengantuk, tetapi jelas sekali ia sedang berusaha untuk tetap terjaga demi momen-momen yang sudah lama sekali tidak terjadi ini. "Bukankah kita sekarang berlari untuk  _rumah kita_?" Ia menyadarkan Gilbert tentang esensi dari melarikan diri dari berabad-abad lalu, mulai dari masa dirinya sebelum ditahbiskan hingga sekarang, setelah mereka kelewat mendewasa dan mendesah kecewa pada dunia yang semakin mendesak saja. Sering sekali semuanya berubah menjadi  _mereka_ dan  _kita_ , bukan hanya  _aku kamu_ dan _diri masing-masing_.

"Hah." Gilbert mengubur wajah di lengannya. "Berkali-kali aku mengelak. Namun, pada akhirnya, kau lagi, kau lagi.  _Rumah_. Memang selalu kau, Erzsi."

"Hmm." Erzsi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, tetapi tidak ia biarkan Gilbert melihatnya. "Senang mendengarnya."

Gilbert mengangkat kepala. "Itu saja?"

Perempuan itu terkekeh. "Senang lari denganmu, Pak Tua."

#


	8. similar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**similar** _

_we yearn_   
_for the constellations_   
_formed in between the skyscrapers_   
_just as_   
_we miss those_   
_at the blank, empty road_   
_and its both sides_   
_we were born and grow_   
_in the darkness_   
_so we always need_   
_a little light_

_#_

Malam lainnya, berjarak minggu dan minggu, mereka berada di tempat serupa lagi, tetapi bukan Los Angeles. Namun tak berarti langit Washington D.C. tak sama semaraknya dengan yang sebelumnya.

Erzsi melihat Gilbert makan di meja yang sama dengan Toris, Jett, Mei, dan Leon, tetapi sesekali wajahnya menoleh pada dinding kaca besar di samping kirinya. Erzsi hanya setengah hati mendengarkan kisah (atau, keluhan?) dari Basch tentang orang-orang yang memanfaatkan fasilitas bebas pajaknya. Ia sibuk mengamati bagaimana Gilbert mengamati malam D.C. yang penuh cahaya buatan, yang punya lebih banyak ruang untuk imajinasi untuk rasi-rasi baru.

Wajah lelaki itu tampak damai untuk beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum teduh pada lampu-lampu yang berkelip di kejauhan, pada gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tak pernah sepi dari kehidupan.

Erzsi menanti waktu ketika Gilbert mengakui, bahwa memang, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia punya suatu rasa,  _bahwa kota juga dunianya_. Bahwa ia tak menolak berada pada dunia modern, bahwa ia memang tahu zaman ini memang juga untuknya. Bahwa ia memang ditinggalkan dunia secara sepihak, tetapi selalu ada  _bagian_  yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sesuatu yang lain, yang tak dilihat orang, tetapi ia bisa merasakannya.

Gilbert masih di sini, di kota ini, bersamanya, dan meski betapa rindunya ia pada masa kejayaan, selalu ada yang bisa diraih di masa kini.

Erzsi tak menunggu lama hingga mata Gilbert—seolah tahu—segera tertuju padanya.

Dan dia tersenyum.

(Cahaya dunia ini, saat ini,  _juga untuk Gilbert_.)

#


	9. room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**room** _

_i begin to see_   
_you and me_   
_from another eyes_   
_as we throw rocks on the desert_   
_maybe they see two escapees_   
_maybe we're not in their calculation_   
_or maybe the most._   
_there always be_   
_a space_   
_for another thought._   
_theirs._

_#_

Melarikan diri ke Black Rock sepertinya sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap kali Alfred mengundang mereka ke tanahnya. Sejauh apapun, bahkan jika harus melibatkan hari-hari bolos, Erzsi dan Gilbert rela.

Hari itu, sebuah siang yang berbeda pada pertengahan musim semi, mereka tidak sendiri. Agak jauh dari jip mereka, seseorang terlihat dengan truknya yang penuh debu. Dia sepertinya juga menyadari keberadaan ia dan Gilbert, Erzsi bisa melihatnya mematung sebentar di dekat truk. Pakaiannya kotor, sedikit lusuh, seperti seorang pekerja. Bak belakang truknya dipenuhi barang-barang, Erzsi tak bisa mengenali sebagiannya, tali tambang yang menjulur-berjuntai di sisi samping dan belakang tak juga menjelaskan banyak hal.

Erzsi berkontak mata cukup lama dengan orang itu sembari mendengarkan dengan setengah hati cerita Gilbert tentang buruannya di area sekitar Neuschwanstein minggu lalu, yang katanya membuatnya kembali seperti berusia seratus tahun saja. Lelaki itu bermain batu yang bisa ia raih dengan mudah di sekitarnya, sesekali melemparkannya ke depan, sesekali ke udara, mencari kesibukan lain dengan gestur.

Orang itu, yang di sana dan kebingungan, mungkin tak tahu siapa dirinya dan Gilbert. Mungkin tak mengerti kehidupan mereka yang rumit. Tak mengerti mengapa mereka lebih suka lari ke padang yang panas dan kering, dan tahan pada cuaca serta kelembaban yang luar biasa tak nyaman ini. Tak paham mengapa semua ini  _perlu_  bagi mereka berdua.

Apa pria itu mengira mereka putus asa?

Apa pria itu berpikir mereka butuh nasihat?

Erzsi ingin sekali berkata pada lelaki itu—bahwa padang inilah rubanah bagi mereka untuk menyembunyikan diri dari permasalahan hidup utama di atas kepala mereka.

Namun, mungkin, mungkin dari sisi yang lain, lelaki itu punya kata dan kalimat yang lain, dari hatinya yang menjalani hidup dengan singkat dan memahami hal-hal di sekitarnya dari sudut pandang rentang hidup yang ia punya. Bahwa mungkin gurun adalah penghidupannya, dan seseorang harus tahu bahwa tempat ini bukanlah sekadar padang luas, bebas, kosong, untuk melarikan diri. Rubanah untuk dunia lain yang lebih rumit. Lapangan untuk melepasliarkan emosi. Bahwa tempat ini juga penghidupan, tempat ini juga punya hidupnya sendiri, bahwa tempat ini bernyawa lebih dari sekadar ruang pelarian.

Erzsi tersenyum, tak peduli apakah lelaki itu melihatnya atau tidak.

Kemudian, ia tak lagi melihat ke arah sana. Ia meraup tanah di sisi kakinya, mendapat segenggam pasir dan butir-butir batu, kemudian ia meletakkannya ke depan bibirnya. Menciumnya.

"Kau ... baru saja mencium tanah?"

Erzsi tersenyum. "Kau juga akan melakukan ini pada tanahmu, 'kan?"

Gilbert kebingungan sesaat, tetapi ia mengerti. "Ya—mungkin begitu, tapi, Erzsi, ini tanah  _Alfred_."

"Yeah, memang. Tapi tanah ini juga punya cerita. Sama seperti tanahku."

#


	10. place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**place** _

_i stand alone_   
_in the lonely corridor_   
_and i see what other people see_   
_in me._   
_my steps aren't mine only_   
_my position is seen_   
_by many sides._   
_and you come_   
_with your shadow_   
_looming_   
_like a thousand puzzles_   
_let's see them_   
_with other eyes._

_#_

Erzsi baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbalik ketika petugas pintu-ke-pintu itu lewat di koridor. Mereka bertatapan sekian lama, hingga kemudian petugas itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya seraya mendorong kereta yang penuh dengan handuk bersih, plastik-plastik untuk yang kotor, lalu sabun dan sampo cair berbotol-botol, sikat gigi dalam kotak-kotak rapi, linen-linen wangi. Erzsi mengenali orang ini. Begitu sering berpapasan dengannya di koridor di jam-jam sibuknya. Pernah pula membantunya yang kehilangan kunci kartu saat bersama Gilbert.

Perempuan itu bersandar pada bingkai pintu, menunggu Gilbert keluar dari kamar di ujung lain koridor itu. Matanya masih mengamati gerakan si petugas, yang berhenti pada ujung sebelah kirinya, membersihkan lantai yang ditutupi oleh karpet berwarna hijau muda.

Ia tak mendengar Gilbert menutup pintu. Baru disadarinya kedatangan lelaki itu saat dia bertanya dengan setengah berbisik, "Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Erzsi segera berjalan, Gilbert mengimbangi. "Ya, sedikit." Ia mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng ketika menatap Gilbert,  _ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan, orang itu tak menggangguku_. "Apa yang petugas tadi tahu tentang kita, ya, hm?"

"Mungkin dia hanya berpikir kita sebagai eksekutif-eksekutif yang selalu terburu-buru." Gilbert menekan tombol turun untuk mereka. "Tak tahu bahwa kita sudah capek dengan urusan kolektif sejak kita mengadakannya masih bersama lilin-lilin dan pena bulu, sampai sekarang dengan tablet dan telekonferensi yang menyebalkan karena hologram-hologram itu merusak mataku."

"Mata tua," komentar Erzsi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai. "Apakah orang-orang seperti mereka ... menyukai keberadaan orang-orang seperti kita atau tidak?"

Bunyi denting dan lift yang terbuka menunda jawaban Gilbert. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika melangkah ke dalam dan perlahan melihat bayangan Erzsi pada pintu yang mulai tertutup. "Sejak kapan kau mulai memikirkan pendapat orang lain?"

"Sejak aku tahu bahwa kita bisa melihat dengan mata majemuk."

Lift itu berlalu hingga sebelas lantai tanpa ada orang yang menghentikannya.

"Tapi itu melelahkan. Kau jadi bingung ke mana kau harus berpihak," Gilbert menjawab setelah sekian lama. Tatapannya kosong.

"Kebenaran memang selalu abu-abu." Erzsi melangkah keluar dari lift lebih dahulu. "Kebenaran tidak pasti hanya datang dari kita. Bisa jadi dari orang lain. Atau gabungan keduanya ketika kita memahami."

"Kata-katamu tua sekali, Erzsi."

Erzsi tertawa kecil. "Memang tua, 'kan?"

#


	11. perceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**perceive** _

_i always live in the moment_   
_i stay_   
_silent_   
_behind the glass_   
_with the world moving faster_   
_and you still_   
_looming in the background_   
_ever since the medieval_   
_we always move slower_   
_together_   
_behind the cities' dance_

_#_

Gilbert mendengar pintu kamar mandinya dibuka, ia tak menyetel aliran airnya terlalu deras dan ia tak menutup penuh pintu kaca biliknya. Dari balik kabut uap, ia melihat siluet Erzsi.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Erzsi tanpa perlu Gilbert mengatakan sesuatu. "Sedang tidak ada hal khusus. Aku hanya perlu teman untuk minum kopi di kamar."

Gilbert hanya menyahut dengan kata  _hm_  yang dibiarkan bergema nyaring-nyaring.

Erzsi masih bersandar pada dinding dekat wastafel, tangannya bersilang di depan dada, terlihat begitu samar di balik uap. Gilbert sengaja membiarkan air hangat mengalir di tubuhnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandangi kaca yang berkabut, menonton dirinya dan Erzsi yang berlarian di padang rumput, lalu memanjat pohon bersama, bertemu di depan sebuah kereta kuda, menyelinap di kastil, membawa obor di hutan, berperang bersama, mengangkat senjata berdua, lalu bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan, lalu berada dalam satu mobil yang sama, berbicara di depan tank, semuanya bercampur tanpa peduli arah waktu.

Segalanya berjalan begitu lambat bagi mereka berdua, seolah hubungan mereka tak punya tujuan yang pasti. Tarik-ulur, tak tentu akhir, bermain-main dalam kedekatan dan tak jarang terbakar api yang memberangus.

Namun, Erzsi selalu ada.

Mungkin tak semua hubungan perlu tujuan.

Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah satu sama lain.

#


	12. burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**burst** _

_we are dancing_  
_in the rust-caramel colored lives_  
_between flowers in the pots_  
_and we lead_  
_the wind_  
_to create a new song_  
_baby,_  
_let's just not disappear_  
_into the dust_  
_of colors._

_#_

Erzsi melihat kota yang membumi di antara blok-blok dengan warna cokelat karamel ini. Ini kota yang begitu ramah pada alam; menirunya, khidmat menghadap matahari dan akrab pada bulan setiap malam. Tak ada kebisingan yang berarti di antara blok-blok yang menghadap jalan sunyi mobil, dan Erzsi pikir mereka harus lebih sering mengadakan pertemuan di Malta.

Ia dan Gilbert merangsek keluar dari hotel setelah dentang pukul satu pada jam klasik di ujung lobi terdengar. Semua pintu tertutup, dan hanya ada beberapa lampu yang lebih terang daripada yang lain. Bunga-bunga menunduk, menguncup, tak mau berkisah tentang hari.

"Kau masih punya energi setelah seharian ini, rupanya," komentar Gilbert melihat Erzsi melompat-lompat, bahkan saat mengambil foto pot-pot bunga yang berada di tiang-tiang.

"Aku selalu punya sesuatu yang tersisa untuk sisi tua kota."

Gilbert memandangi sekeliling, tangannya di kedua saku jinsnya. "Aku ... mungkin hanya dua kali mengunjungi tempat ini sebelum ini, seumur hidupku. Waktu itu ... Kekaisaran Romawi Suci. Ya, ya, saat itu," ia tampak ragu dengan ingatannya sendiri.

"Saat aku masih berada di rumah Roderich. Pantas saja aku tidak tahu."

Gilbert tak mengomentari itu. Baginya, hidup Erzsi dengan Roderich adalah babak yang berbeda. Babak yang tak bisa dan tak perlu ia sentuh, sama seperti Roderich tak perlu mencari tahu hari-hari yang ia habiskan dengan Erzsi mulai dari masa lampau hingga detik ini.

Angin yang sedikit berdebu menyerbu saat Erzsi menghilang di antara gang-gang. Gilbert hanya berjalan santai, menengok kiri dan kanan, tidak seperti Erzsi yang mengamati setiap detil, bahkan mungkin hingga ke titik dan pori terkecil dari dinding batu bangunan yang paling sudut sekalipun.

Erzsi selalu menghargai kesunyian. Seakan-akan ia bisa mendengarkan gedung dan rumah bercerita, dan yang kali ini bukan tentang cahaya dan bisnis yang tak pernah mati. Ini bukan Los Angeles atau New York. Ini adalah ruang lain dunia yang sangat jarang ia kunjungi, tetapi bukan berarti tak akrab. Ia selalu punya ruang khusus di hatinya untuk kota-kota khas Mediterania, yang baginya bisa bercerita tentang laut, bebatuan, tebing-tebing, dan bunga-bunga cerah sepanjang tahun sekaligus.

Ia bersedia tersesat sendiri di sini hingga pagi. Ia menikmati setiap sudutnya.

Namun, setelah berjalan-jalan (dan berlari) sedemikian rupa, ia menemukan Gilbert lagi, sedang menatapnya dengan kaget saat ia muncul, di suatu gang di antara dua gedung berjendela banyak dan berwarna karamel muda, ia juga sama tercenungnya.

Erzsi perlahan tersenyum. Orang lama dalam kota tua. Kadang-kadang dalam dunia baru pun, sesuatu yang tua tetap menjadi yang paling berharga.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hmmmm aku tahu aku sangat naif but i do often wear my heart on my sleeve, so here it is: karya ini adalah ekspresi cintaku sama apa yang sedang dialami gilbert dan erzsi. kota-kota kuno, narrow streets, cobblestone, blocks ... duh. frigiliana, dhodekanisos, portofino, dan belakangan ini, valletta, malta, adalah perwujudan dari hal yang benar-benar ga bosen kulihat baik secara nyata ataupun dari balik layar. so, maybe, one of you share the same fav? :))


	13. here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**here** _

_cobblestones and walls_   
_were not the permanent colors_   
_but our realm_   
_always streches around this_   
_at certain times_   
_but it's okay_   
_as long as we know_   
_that actually_   
_our colors can burst_   
_more than just this palette_

_#_

Mereka meninggalkan Valetta untuk sebuah rencana lain di Vegas. Erzsi menoleh di jendela pesawat, memandang sejauh yang ia bisa untuk mengamati bangunan-bangunan karamel favoritnya. Ia sudah mengabadikan semuanya, tapi baginya masih belum cukup.

"Kita bisa kembali ke sini kapan saja."

"Aku tahu," jawab Erzsi pada Gilbert, "tapi setiap pengalaman selalu punya ceritanya sendiri."

Gilbert sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermain tebak-tebakan-pikiran-Erzsi, maka ia biarkan hal itu berlalu dan ia tidur saja. Vegas akan menyambutnya dengan ocehan lain Alfred tentang perkembangan dunia urban dari dua benua, ia ogah-ogahan memikirkannya.

Di sisi lain, Erzsi memilih untuk bermain  _game_. Pelarian yang cukup melegakan baginya.

Lalu, kepada tempat inilah mereka kembali: Vegas. Kenyataan modern yang mengurung mereka, relevansi sehari-hari. Mereka keluar dari bandara setelah tengah malam, saat kota hidup dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan lagi tentang kesibukan, tetapi lebih pada gemerlap dan hangatnya cahaya warna-warni yang fana.

Tapi Erzsi melihatnya: wajah Gilbert yang disinari lelampuan gedung, ia lupa lagi pada blok-blok berwarna cokelat karamel dan malam yang sunyi. Gilbert sekarang bercahaya merah, kuning, emas, dan perak cahaya lampu jalanan. Gilbert adalah buku tua yang dituangi tinta-tinta baru untuk cerita tanpa ksatria dan kuda pelanglang.

Ia, Gilbert, cerita-cerita tua, tidak lagi berdiri di dunia tua yang syahdu.

Hidup mereka juga penuh cahaya gemerlap.

(Erzsi siap tersesat lagi di dalamnya.)

#


	14. bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**bound** _

_you convince me_   
_that there's a limit_   
_no, baby_   
_even the cobbled walls and glassed doors_   
_gives me more stories_

_#_

Ludwig memberikan waktu istirahat lima belas menit. Seketika, setengah ruangan menghilang. Pasti ada barisan antre yang membosankan di toilet, yang diisi oleh gosip-gosip tak berguna. Kafe hotel akan berisik karena pesanan kopi. Beberapa akan benar-benar melarikan diri untuk merokok. Gilbert benar-benar bisa melihat semuanya di depan matanya, meski ia hanya bertahan di ruang pertemuan. Dengan seluruh dinding berupa kaca, ia bisa melihat semuanya bagai mosaik yang menempel menutupi gedung-gedung lain dalam pandangan.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa. Ludwig mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya di depan sana, Basch sedang menelepon seseorang dengan suara beratnya yang berisik bagi Gilbert dari sudut, Lien sedang menjepret Mei dengan latar belakang kota dan langit, dan beberapa perwakilan dari Amerika Latin sedang membicarakan sepak bola.

Erzsi berdiri di arah pukul sepuluhnya, bersilang tangan di depan dada menghadap kota. Gilbert mendekat tanpa suara. Sesaat kemudian perempuan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, hanya memotret satu kali, kemudian ketika dia menggulirkan foto-foto di Cloud-nya, dia terdiam cukup lama di setiap foto-foto yang ia ambil di Valetta.

"Ayolah, kau sesekali harus berhenti memikirkan cerita-cerita untuk setiap kota dan tempat yang kaukunjungi."

Erzsi tak menoleh tapi tersenyum hambar. "Kaupikir, semakin banyak tempat, kata-kata akan habis?" Dia melirik dengan penuh misteri. "Salah besar."

Gilbert memberengut. Sekarang ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pucuk-pucuk bangunan yang berkilatan karena matahari sedang berada di puncaknya. Ia tidak melihat hal yang bisa ia ceritakan dari sana. Namun Erzsi memandangi semuanya dengan bangga, seolah-olah tempat ini adalah miliknya.

Barangkali inilah sekat antara ia dan Erzsi. Erzsi menghayatinya, Gilbert memandang semuanya sekilas. Sesekali mungkin perannya berganti, tetapi selalu ada batas yang jelas.

#


	15. sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**sky** _

_i saw it_  
_the green; or turquoise lining_  
_right under the sea of blue_  
_above the cotton-candy-like, orange smoke;_  
_the breath of a dawn._  
_it disappears in a blink._  
_i wish i can capture it_  
_like the moment_  
_i seize you_  
_right under the horizon_  
_on the rooftop._

_#_

Gilbert melihatnya dalam perjalanan menuju Amerika Serikat. Satu garis tipis, hijau toskanya sangat lembut, yang saking kaburnya terlihat seperti imajiner saja. Namun semakin lama memandanginya, semakin terlihat garis itu tidak berbohong. Langit tidak menipunya. Warna itu ada. Berada di antara biru dan jingga. Ia mengerjap, tetapi sesaat kemudian warna itu langsung menghilang, malam menyeruak dan matahari yang menjingga hampir hilang nun jauh di sana.

Gilbert tak sempat mengabadikan apa-apa.

* * *

 

Berada di lantai tertinggi salah satu bangunan yang paling tinggi di dunia tidak membuat Erzsi puas. Oleh karena itu, dengan nakalnya, ia mengulur janji dengan Arthur dan menyeret Gilbert untuk meloloskan diri menuju atap, bagaimanapun caranya.

Begitu mereka berada di puncak, Gilbert hampir-hampir tak bisa mendengar tawa bahagia Erzsi karena angin yang menyambutnya begitu kencang. Hampir malam, dan suhu semakin menurun.

Erzsi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, begitu puas tersenyum ke arah barat. Gilbert tak ingin buang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengamati. Ia pun berlari, meraih Erzsi, memeluknya dari belakang. Begitu rapat dan erat, seolah-olah ratusan tahun ia tak melakukannya.

Perempuan itu berbalik dengan lihai, memegang kedua sisi wajah Gilbert. Perempuan itu menatap dengan intens pada mata Gilbert yang bercahaya, seakan-akan tak pernah melihat lelaki itu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Di antara rasa mabuk yang membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki dunia (dunia,  _dunia,_ Erzsi adalah  _dunia_ nya), Gilbert teringat warna terindah alam yang pernah ia saksikan di dekade ini, pada langit entah-di-mana yang begitu membekas di dalam pikirannya, dan betapa mudah warna itu menghilang.

Ia mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Erzsi, tak perlu lagi ia kehilangan keindahan yang sama dua kali dalam seminggu.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: as i say ... i swear, aku lihat garis yang sama kayak yang dilihat gilbert (that's why i wrote to make it 'more eternal') di sebuah penerbangan. warna toskanya cantik sekali :""" tapi begitu ditangkap pake kamera, ngga keliatan sobs


	16. stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**stare** _

_sometimes_   
_we need to be alone;_   
_me on the backseat_   
_and you drive;_   
_it's nothing,_   
_just taking choices._   
_raindrops remain on the window_   
_flashing like silver;_   
_kaleidoscopes of memories_   
_brought by the weather_   
_and i watch them_   
_as you make sure_   
_we are on the right track_   
_to choose our spot_   
_to watch the flashing memories_   
_guided by the constellations_   
_above the silent, rocky valley_

_#_

"Aku di belakang saja," begitu kata Erzsi saat Gilbert menyalakan mesin truk sewaan itu. "Aku ingin melipat kakiku dengan lebih nyaman."

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam ketika mereka keluar dari parkir tempat penyewaan itu. Jalanan kota masih berbohong soal waktu, terlalu ramai untuk mengatakan bahwa hari sudah hampir berakhir. Gilbert melaju di atas jalan layang, selalu lebih cepat daripada mobil-mobil lain. Sehingga, ketika semuanya sudah mereka lewati dan mereka tiba di tempat yang sama sekal berbeda, rasanya melegakan bagi Erzsi.

Sudah sepi di tepian kota. Bintang-bintang tidak terlihat di antara pohon-pohon. Kemudian, tak lama, rintik-rintik. Yang membesar, sehingga Gilbert harus menaikkan volume lagu instrumental di antara mereka.

Erzsi melipat kaki dan membungkusnya dengan selimut di bangku belakang, bersandar pada jendela kiri. Tetesan hujan membuat pemandangan di luar sana mengabur. Penerangan jalan yang jarang-jarang, lampu bangunan-bangunan yang berjarak, atau lampu mobil yang berpapasan membuat titik-titiknya bersinar, terkadang seperti kaleidoskop.

"Hey, Gil."

"Mmm."

"Besok kita akan pulang."

Agak lama Gilbert menjawabnya. "Ya, memang seperti itu."

"Bisakah kau ke Budapest saja? Kita akan menemukan cara untuk mendapat pondok yang sepi di pinggir Balaton, lalu ..."

"Kita akan lari terus?" Gilbert tertawa miris. "Tidak bosan lari bersamaku? Aku yakin kau bisa mengajak yang lain. Roderich, misalnya. Dia akan membawamu ke puri. Atau Feliks. Dia bisa membawamu ke bukit-bukit. Atau kau ke rumah Feliciano. Kalian bisa puas berguling-guling di padang rumput Tuscany."

"Ha. Aku bisa lari bersama siapa saja." Erzsi menyentuh kaca, menunjuk pada satu tetes yang sinarnya barusan membawanya kembali ke kisah Balaton sekitar satu abad yang lalu, saat Gilbert mengasingkan diri setelah bermimpi buruk tentang Waterloo. "Tapi aku memilih satu orang."

"Ya, karena aku tidak punya banyak pekerjaan dan bisa kauajak ke mana saja."

Erzsi menarik selimut hingga ke bahunya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, ya."

"Semua orang mengatakan itu padaku."

"Aku tidak. Mungkin  _semua orang_  itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Gilbert tidak menjawab.

"Yang terbaik dari lari bersamamu adalah ... kau tidak pernah berubah."

Satu-dua titik bersinar lagi setelah sebuah Range Rover melintas melewati mereka. Erzsi melihat Danau Balaton yang sedikit berbeda, hampir satu milenia lalu, dan suara tawa yang sama.

Titik-titik lain bersinar lagi.

#


	17. cloudy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**cloudy** _

_it's the silver lining_   
_that borders_   
_sorrow and hopes_   
_and you stand in between_   
_almost forgot_   
_that you don't dance alone_   
_these rooms_   
_shelter us_   
_but this room, alone_   
_protects us._   
_do you know how much rain costs?_   
_i do._

_#_

"Aku sudah tidak melakukan ini ... oh Tuhan—mungkin sepuluh tahun? Tujuh?" Gilbert melompat dari tempat tidur. Dia mendekati dinding kaca di samping ranjang, menarik ujung lengan panjang baju kelabunya hingga ke ujung jari-jarinya, lalu menepuk-nepuk permukaan jendela tersebut. "Aku terbiasa berada di antara kalian, tetapi, gala bersama manusia-manusia yang tak kuketahui—"

"Tidak semuanya asing, Gil." Erzsi mengangkat salah satu kakinya, melipatnya di atas tempat tidur. "Ada jenderal dari Kanada. Ada petinggi Uni Eropa dari Brussels dan Luxembourg. Ada pejabat PBB dari Peru. Orang-orang itu tidak asing denganmu."

"Tapi aku  _asing_  dengan mereka." Gilbert pun berpaling ke arah Erzsi. "Bagaimana kalau istri salah satu dari mereka mengajakku bicara? Anak-anak lelaki mereka menawariku anggur? Putri-putri mereka mengajakku berdansa? Apa yang harus kukatakan, kuceritakan pada mereka?"

Erzsi memutar bola matanya. "Dansa? Hah." Ia pun bangkit berdiri. Ia meraih pinggang Gilbert, memutar tubuhnya seolah lelaki itu begitu ringan untuk kedua tangannya. "Kauingat, pasangan dansamu hanya aku." Lantas ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di bahu Gilbert. Secara naluriah, Gilbert menggerakkan kakinya. Mereka berdansa ala kadarnya.

Gilbert menunduk sedikit, berbisik (—seakan-akan ada telinga di dinding dan tirai), "Lingkungan sosial ... sekarang mengerikan."

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari manusia?" Erzsi menatap matanya, lalu menemukan jawaban.  _Begitu_. Siapa lagi yang membuat nasib Gilbert menjadi begini? Manusia-manusia masa lalu bermaksud menghukumnya. Sekali seorang pangeran, sekali orang buangan. Manusia kadang bisa lebih kejam dari yang pernah mereka pikirkan. Setelah menerjemahkan ketakutan Gilbert, tatapan Erzsi melembut.

"Langit tidak selamanya kelabu. Manusia tak semuanya menipu."

"Ya ..." Gilbert tersesat dalam pandangan Erzsi sesaat. Mata Erzsi terus-terusan mengejarnya.

Namun, ironi. di luar sana, mendung yang tadi ditatap Gilbert saat sedang cemas-cemasnya malah menurunkan hujan. Erzsi mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggang Gilbert. Cuaca seringkali dengan mudahnya mengubah perasaan hati Gilbert.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu. Tenang saja. Aku akan jadi penjaga.  _Bodyguard_. Boleh, 'kan, kali ini aku jadi pangerannya?"

Gilbert terkekeh. "Rasanya lebih sering seperti itu," katanya, keningnya menyentuh kening Erzsi. "Bawa tuan putrimu ini berdansa nanti, Pangeran. Dia masih tidak berani menerka batas keramahan dan kekejaman manusia."

#


	18. fogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**fogs** _

_you try to smoke_   
_at three a.m._   
_when i knock the connecting door_   
_your lungs refuse,_   
_instead,_   
_you let the morning dew_   
_colors out the city_   
_from your window._   
_we share secrets;_   
_you more._   
_the city's light is out eventually_   
_but we still share the seat_

_#_

Erzsi berdiri di sana dan Gilbert terbatuk. Lelaki itu tertawa pada akhirnya, lalu melemparkan puntung yang sudah ia tekan di tembok ke sembarang tempat.

Kota berpendar di hadapan mereka. Kaleidoskop; rasi. Tergantung dari sudut mana seseorang melihatnya. Entah kerlip di menara yang jauh di sana, atau susunan lampu tepi jalanan hingga ke gedung-gedung yang berbaris membentuk pola.

Erzsi menuju sofa yang telah berpindah menghadap kota itu. Terlalu sempit untuk berdua, terlalu luas untuk seorang diri. Gilbert menengadah saat Erzsi duduk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku membawa obat." Erzsi menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah kamarnya di sebelah.

"Ha ha. Obat manusia."

"Ingin dongeng?" Erzsi setengah bercanda.

"Jangan yang terlalu klasik. Terlalu jauh."

Erzsi sedikit mengerti bahasa itu.  _Masa yang lama. Masa jaya. Susah meninggalkannya._  Erzsi mengembuskan napas panjang sambil mendongak pula.

"Mari saling katakan rahasia."

"Aku menabrak tiang lampu beberapa minggu lalu di perbatasan."

"Dan?"

"Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja." Erzsi nyaris tertawa. "Pukul tiga pagi. Siapa yang mau repot-repot mengejar?"

"Kau mabuk?" Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dari punggung sofa.

"Tidak. Hanya terlalu asyik bernyanyi."

Gilbert mengerutkan hidungnya, keningnya turut mengernyit pula. "Rahasia macam apa itu?"

"Ini dirahasiakan dari orang lain, tapi tidak untukmu. Karena reaksi mereka pasti tidak sepertimu."

Gilbert berusaha menelan kata-kata itu. Erzsi selalu memberinya ruang yang berbeda. Dia bisa memaklumi. "Aku muntah setelah gelas kedua birku minggu lalu." Dia memperhitungkan reaksi Erzsi; pasti tertawa. Rahasia ini harusnya tetap rahasia.

Erzsi memainkan jari-jarinya di pangkuan, memandanginya. "Selalu ada pengecualian. Misalnya, begitu."

Gilbert melihat suasana yang lain. Maka dia meneruskan. Erzsi meneruskan. Ada cerita tentang anjing malang di Budapest, rumah nenek tua di Nuremberg, lembaran yang hilang dari diari tua di kolong gubuk di perbatasan utara, banyak cerita. Gilbert mengisahkan mimpi terburuknya di malam tanggal 13, Erzsi berkata tentang menghancurkan piano di malam terburuknya.

Hingga jendela mengabut karena embun yang terlalu dingin, mereka baru sadar mereka sudah merangkak terlalu jauh di dapur kenangan, terlalu banyak mengolah rahasia.

Lampu terakhir kota padam, Erzsi akhirnya jatuh ke pundak Gilbert.

Rahasia-rahasia itu tenggelam dalam mimpi.

#


	19. wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**wide** _

_i thought_   
_only the open space_   
_will free me._   
_but, no._   
_hotel room is our dance floor;_   
_living under the dim light._   
_our sins are corrected_   
_by the city lights_   
_weakly peeking_   
_through the blinds._

_#_

"Mata putri bergaun merah itu seperti menelanjangiku!" Gilbert memutar tubuh Erzsi, seolah mereka ulang kembali dansa singkatnya bersama tuan putri yang dimaksud. "Dia mungkin mencoba mengenaliku."

"Oh, Gilbert yang polos." Erzsi berputar kembali pada Gilbert, bersandar padanya. "Dia mungkin ingin membawamu ke kamar."

"Hei, bahkan Alfred pun penampilannya lebih bagus dariku." Jarang sekali Gilbert memuji, Erzsi membacanya sebagai suatu rasa tidak aman yang pasti sangat tidak nyaman. "Aku merasa aneh."

"Setiap orang membuat pilihan." Giliran Erzsi yang—dengan iseng—membuat Gilbert berputar di tangannya, tetapi saat kembali pada dirinya, Gilbert langsung menempelkan kening mereka. Tatapannya sengaja dibuat-buat mengintimidasi.

"Tapi, aku?" Gilbert bertanya-tanya.

"Kau pun masih terlihat keren." Erzsi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hah, kau memujiku? Ingin apa kau malam ini?"

"Berdansa sampai pagi," jawab Erzsi ringan. "Ingat Thinking Out Loud? Ini lantai dansa kita. Cahayanya dari sana," katanya optimis, ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai satu lapis yang tipis. Cahaya dari luar menerawang. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak menikmati dansamu di gala tadi. Kau ketakutan. Hanya padaku kau tidak takut."

"Seolah-olah kau berkata dunia luar adalah setan bagiku dan kau satu-satunya malaikat. Cih."

Erzsi tertawa lebar.

#


	20. old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**old** _

_we try_   
_to live an old life_   
_soft gold lamp turned off_   
_and candles take their place_   
_old tales_   
_and old faith_   
_and old hopes_   
_crawl to our laps_   
_we cradle them_   
_with calloused palms_

_#_

Gilbert sedang mencoba menggambar. Erzsi mengintipnya dari posisi tiarapnya di atas tempat tidur. Gilbert kelihatannya tidak keberatan.

Sketsa Gilbert jauh dari sifat mahakarya. Dia menggambar kota tidak dalam proporsi yang baik. Orang-orang yang berlaluan di gambarannya tidaklah terlalu proporsional. Namun dia menyelesaikannya. Gilbert mendongak, wajahnya tepat berada di samping wajah Erzsi. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, lalu Gilbert mencium pipi Erzsi.

Namun, tak ada apa-apa lagi selanjutnya. Gilbert merenungi gambarannya.

Erzsi melompat dari tempat tidur. Dari nakas di samping ranjang, ia mengeluarkan sepasang lilin aromaterapi. Hanya setinggi jari telunjuknya, tapi ia tak peduli. Dinyalakannya, ditaruhnya di samping Gilbert, keduanya, lalu ia matikan lampu tidur.

Gilbert terlihat terkejut tetapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Memang tak ada kata apapun lagi hingga menit-menit berikutnya. Aroma lilin itu mulai membuat Erzsi, yang berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur dan masih di samping kepala Gilbert, mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, tetapi Gilbert tampaknya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Kau merasakan apa?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Erzsi seolah dengan cara autopilot.

"Kau." Begitu singkat, begitu banyak cerita.

Sebenarnya aroma itu membawa hal-hal yang tak ingin diungkit lagi bagi Erzsi. Luka-luka lama, yang sudah begitu jauh di belakang tetapi rasa sakitnya tak berkurang banyak. Hari-hari yang begitu jauh tetapi tak begitu menyenangkan; ketakutan-ketakutan dan aroma dingin masa lampau. Namun, bagi Gilbert menyenangkan.

Maka, Erzsi pun merengkuh masa lalunya.

#


	21. history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

_**history** _

_soft glow hugging the lamp_   
_and our fingers_   
_leave traces_   
_in the air_   
_following where the light_   
_leads us_   
_it is in the corner_   
_we find shadow_   
_greeting us_   
_with fresh,_   
_but long-forgotten memories_

_#_

Gilbert masih memakai jas, Erzsi pun masih dengan pakaian formalnya. Namun mereka sama-sama berbaring, menghadap langit-langit, melupakan bahwa mereka masih sama-sama memakai sepatu.

Gilbert mengulurkan tangannya ke udara. Di bawah punggung Erzsi, tempat tidur dengan linen aroma basil itu berubah-ubah menjadi rumput, jalan berbatu, punggung bukit, tepi sungai yang basah, lantai yang berdebu.

Sampai sejauh ini, entah seribu kali atau sejuta kali tempat tidur itu mengubah wujud dalam imaji di kepalanya, bagi Erzsi, semuanya masih  _kita_.

Lampu remang-remang di samping tempat tidur bercerita tentang malam yang sunyi. Satu-satunya lampu ruangan yang dinyalakan di tengah-tengah langit-langit bercerita tentang petugas kebersihan hotel yang menemukan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, kertas-kertas di atas tempat tidur.

"Erzsi."

"Ya?"

Tidak ada lanjutan lagi.

Erzsi menoleh. Bayang-bayang terbentuk di dinding dari tangan Gilbert yang masih bermain-main di udara, seolah sedang melukis sesuatu di atas sana.

Di bayang-bayang itu ia melihat kedamaian. Melihat Gilbert yang tidak lagi lari. Gilbert yang memutuskan untuk  _berbuat sesuatu_ , bukan Gilbert yang menghindarinya.

Berabad-abad lalu, sejarah (—untuknya sendiri) dimulai dari Gilbert yang ingin lebih dari sekadar menjadi pangeran hutan tempat mereka bermain.

Erzsi pun berpaling, menghadap lelaki itu, lantas menyatukan tangan mereka di udara.

#

**Author's Note:**

> * _legato_ : istilah dalam musik saat not dimainkan atau dinyanyikan secara berurutan dalam satu waktu  
> * _staccato_ : not yang dimainkan secara 'terpisah-pisah'/berjarak
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: so guys, it's another multichap! kalo kalian tanya apakah per chapter itu linimasanya berurutan, i could not answer it exactly tbvh ... so aku ngga bilang bahwa plotnya linear ataukah maju-mundur, itu tergantung interpretasi kalian aja! dan mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yang sureal, so bear with it please heehee.
> 
> aku bikin ini, terinspirasi dari pengalaman perjalanan beberapa waktu lalu. makanya isinya 'cuma' tentang hotel dan jalan-jalan. nanti bakal juga ada puisi di tiap awal chapternya, puisi-puisi itu kutulis saat di sana atau pas perjalanan pulang, so this piece is so memorable for me.
> 
> tempat tujuanku waktu itu like a north and south in a package. a hectic urban life; kaca besar yang memperlihatkan traffic tanpa henti dan keramaian, tapi keluar area kota sedikiiiiit aja, bakal nemuin tempat yang 'alam banget'. jadi aku berharap kalian bisa merasakan titik-titik yang kukunjungi, kuamati, kuhayati waktu itu. sekaligus aku juga pengen mengabadikan momen selain dalam bentuk jepretan-jepretan di hp hehehehehehehe


End file.
